Father De Carlo
Father De Carlo is one of the heroes of the 1981 horror 3rd movie, Omen 3:The Final Conflict. He was played by Rossano Brazzi. A great priest, who hailed from Subiaco and headed a team of other priests whose mission is to destroy Damien Thorn, the villain. From the Monastery of San Benedetto and after Robert Thorn, hero of the 1st movie, trying to find out more about Damien, Father De Carlo watched Damien grow from a boy to a man for years and kill all those, who got in his way. Father De Carlo realized that Damien is the son of The Devil. Then when the sole weapons capable of bringing Damien Thorn's demise made their arrival at the monastery, the daggers of Meggido, he divides them with the other priests and then they go to England. Their task to kill Damien and to ensure Jesus Christ's 2nd coming, they make their base of operations at a night refuge. Benito attempts to kill Damien Thorn at an interview but is killed and caught off guard. The next morning, Father De Carlo, Father Simeon, and Father Antonio visit an observatory and see the 3 stars in the Cassiopeia Constellation converge creating a 2nd star of Bethleham, which signals the 2nd coming. Because of their previous failure in killing Damien, Father De Carlo and the other priests switch their top thing to do to discovering and protecting the Christ kid from Damien Thorn and his forces of darkness. The other priests try to destroy Damien and yet all of them are killed 1 by 1, by Damien Thorn. Throughout the week, Damien's henchmen and henchwomen destroy every infant boy in the United Kingdom between 12 am and 6 am, morning of the Cassiopeia Alignment and he knows Kate Reynolds, the heroine of this movie, thinks the child deaths are strange. Father De Carlo visits Reynolds at her home and talks to her about the kid deaths and their connection to Damien Thorn, and that he's the son of The Devil and murdered the infant children. He also says there's proof he is the son of The Devil, a birthmark under his hair, 666. Then afterward, Damien visits Barbara Dean, wife of Harvey Dean, Damien's second in command, and talks to her about her son and and husband. Later, Father De Carlo meets Reynolds on her job and says that her boy, Peter Reynolds, is now a follower of Damien Thorn and convinces her to lure Damien into a trap and kill him with a dagger of Meggido. But when Father De Carlo tries to destroy Damin Thorn, Damien uses Peter Reynolds as a human shield to selfishly protect himself and then viciously attacks Father De Carlo saying, "Where's your god now priest?!" Then after Damien leaves Reynolds and Father De Carlo to look for Jesus Christ and is killed by Reynolds with the dagger of Meggido and Damien dies in front of Christ himself, Father De Carlo carries Peter Reynolds to Reynolds at the ruin's altar and they leave. Category:Priests Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Male Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Officials Category:Mature